


Thrift Shop {Vid}

by LightSpinner



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth wall break within a fourth wall. That's like... sixteen walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Shop {Vid}




End file.
